The present invention relates to an article attachment system, and more particularly relates to a system for interchangeably attaching a variety of articles for use with a vehicle.
Modular storage compartments in the forward portion of vehicles are generally known and include consoles and structures for mounting items such as lamps, small storage compartments and electronic instrumentation such as compasses, temperature displays and clocks. Such modular systems typically have mounting configurations that permanently attach such articles to a structural portion of the vehicle, whereby installation of article options are typically conducted in a factory setting during vehicle construction and often requires user-selection of the desired articles prior to vehicle assembly, or user acceptance of preinstalled option packages. Such articles or components are typically attached directly to a particular position on the vehicle structure and often are not interchangeable and are not suitable for receiving a wide variety of other articles or components useful in a vehicle.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an article attachment system that may be mounted at various locations within a vehicle. It would also be advantageous to provide an article attachment system adapted to receive a wide array of selectively removable and positionable, user-oriented articles that are adapted for use within, or in conjunction with, a vehicle. It would be further advantageous to provide such an attachment system capable of fixed or sliding attachment along a portion, or substantially the entire length, of the interior overhead portion of a vehicle as well as the interior sides of a vehicle, or within the interior cargo space of a vehicle. It would be further advantageous to provide a variety of configurations for removable attachment of interchangeable articles.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an article attachment system for a vehicle having any one or more of these or other advantageous features.
One embodiment of the invention relates to an article attachment system for use with a vehicle having one or more receiving members coupled to the vehicle interior. The system includes a base having an attachment device adapted to selectively couple the base to the receiving member and to selectively uncouple the base from the receiving member. The base is further adapted to interchangeably receive one or more articles and includes a retainer device adapted to retain the article and a release device adapted to release the article.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to an article attachment system for a vehicle and includes means for releasably coupling a base to one or more elongated members in the interior of a vehicle, means for removably coupling one or more articles to the base, and means for preventing sliding motion of the base when the article is coupled to the base.
A further embodiment of the invention relates to a kit for an article attachment system in a vehicle having one or more elongated members coupled to an interior portion of the vehicle, the kit includes a base portion adapted to be coupled to the elongated member, an attachment device adapted to couple the base to the elongated member, a retention device adapted to retain an article in coupled engagement with the base and a release device adapted to uncouple the article from the base.
Another further embodiment of the invention relates to a method of mounting an article on a vehicle having one or more receiving members and includes coupling a base to the receiving member by engaging an attachment device with the receiving device, removably coupling the article to the base by engaging a retention device on the base, and providing an interlock to prevent removal of the article from the base when the base is coupled to the receiving member.
Another further embodiment of the invention relates to a universal mounting adapter for interchangeably attaching articles to a receiving member and includes a base adapted to releasably couple to the receiving member, the base having a selectively deployable attachment device adapted to engage a portion of the receiving member and maintain the base operably coupled to the receiving member. The base also includes an article interface adapted to interchangeably couple one or more articles to the base, a retention device for maintaining the article in a coupled relationship with the base, and a selectively deployable release device for uncoupling the article from the base.